Correctly characterizing the type or types of cancer a patient or subject has and, potentially, selecting one or more effective therapies for the patient can be crucial for the survival and overall wellbeing of that patient. Advances in characterizing cancers, predicting prognoses, identifying effective therapies, and otherwise aiding in personalized care of patients with cancer are needed.